darkshadowsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Witwenhügel
Der Witwenhügel (Original: Dark Shadows) ist der 1. Band der ''Barnabas der Vampir''-Reihe. Der Dt. Erstausdruck war im Jahr 1973. Klappentext Englisch Victoria Winters arrives at Collins House (called Collinwood in later volumes) to serve as governess to young David Collins. Visiting the house is Ernest Collins, who is grieving for his wife. (Elizabeth and Roger's cousin Ernest was not a character on the TV show.) In no time, Victoria finds herself falling in love with Ernest, though she is the focus of a number of mysterious attacks and wonders just how Ernest became a widower... Handlung Victoria Winters, eine junge 20-jährige Frau wuchs in einem Weisenhaus auf und will jetzt auf die Spuren ihrer Vergangenheit kommen. Sie beginnt damit, dass sie sich genauer anschaut von woher das Geld kommt, das ihr jeden Monat verschickt wurde. Es kam von einem Gebiet in Maine. Eine kurze Zeit darauf bekommt Vicki die Stelle als eine Guvanantin in einer Familie die sich Collins nennt an. Da die Collins-Familie in einer Stadt in Maine Collinsport liegt, glaubt sie dort etwas über ihre Familie herauzufinden. Sie war an einem stürmischen Abend im Oktober auf Collinsport im Collins House angekommen, um bei David, dem neunjährigen Sohn von Roger Collins, eine Stelle als Gouvanante anzutreten. Anfangs geht in dem Haus alles normal, doch alles ändert sich als eines Tages ein Gast kommt. Ernest Collins, ein Vetter von Roger und Elizabeth Collins-Stoddard, der Tante von David kam um sie vor einem ernsten Unfall zu bewaren und Vicki fragte sich, ob sie in dem Haus nach dieser Nacht noch bleiben soll. Vor allem da sie von Elizabeth Stoddard, Rogers älteren Schwesrer keineswegs freundlich aufgenommen war. Später hatte sich jedoch herausgestellt, dass das atraktive, nicht ganz junge Oberhaut der Familie Collins die Güte in Person war, manchmals sogar argloser und zuvorkommender, als es für sie selbst gut war. Ganz klug wurde jedoch Vicki nicht aus ihr. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte Victoria angefangen, sich in ihrer seltsamen Umgebung fast wie zu hause fühlen und verliebt sich in den Vetter Ernest Collins. Neben dem jungen David, gab es im Haus auch Elizabeths Tochter Carolyn, einen temperamentvollen Teenager, die das Leben hier erträglicher machte. Einer Nacht jedoch beginnt der Horror, der die Dark Shadows-Reihe eröffnet als sich Ernest's Frau Stella Hastings durch (vorraussichtlich) den Willen eines Geistes von dem Witwenhügel direkt auf die Klippen stürzt und daduch stirbt. Zeugen oder Zeuginnen gab es keine. Am Ende des Bandes Der Witwenhügel wacht der Spirit von Elaine auf und führt Victoria Winters zum Witwenhügel, wo sie sich in den Tod stürzen soll. Im letzten Moment wird sie von Ernest gerettet. Ernest Collins verlässt wegen dem Unfall Collins House auf eine Weile, doch er und Victoria gestehen sich die Liebe und der Witwer versprächt ihr demnächst wieder zu kommen. Charaktere *Victoria Winters *David Collins *Elizabeth Collins-Stoddard *Roger Collins *Carolyn Stoddard *Ernest Collins *Stella Hastings Timeline *Die Handlung spielt in der Gegenwart. (da das Buch in den 60er Jahren geschrieben wurde, spielt es logischer Weise in 1966) Trivia *Auf dem Neuausdruck-Cover der englischen Ausgabe ist Barnabas Collins, obwohl er selber im Buch nicht erscheint. *So wie es auch bei einigen anderen Bänden der Fall ist, ging auch hier das '''deutsche Cover '''während der Zeit verloren. en:Dark Shadows (novel) Kategorie:Barnabas der Vampir